Kill Bill:The Requiem Of Vengeance
by Illicit Ivory
Summary: Set Six months after Bea commits her last act of revenge and takes her daughter away with her. It's her thoughts as she tries to find a new home for herself and her daughter, the fallout of becoming a retired assassin and reflecting on her past with Bill.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them although I wish I had their skills and Bill would be an interesting charactter to know if he was real but that's just my odd thinking! **

**I always knew this was going to be a OneShot, so I thought I would add something new to my account. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Kill Bill: **The Requiem of Vengeance

A force so powerful, so unrelenting, unequivocal and almost inhumane; there was nothing in the world more destructive, more dark and more sinisterly brilliant as the power of revenge. The last capable trait of the human mind that edged on the border of madness, for months that's all Beatrix Kiddo ever knew for it was all is ever cared about; she ate, slept and breathed it for so long that if it were not for her daughter the Black Mamba would have probably have ended it there and then on that veranda. The delirium of having her daughter back took many days to subside, Beatrix had absolutely no clue where to go from there but what the hell did she care for little B.B's smile was all it took for the worry to fall away.

Beatrix distracted her daughter from asking questions about her now deceased father by bombarding her with what most kids dream of; toys, adventure, play and limitless amounts of affection. Beatrix desperately trying to cram in every ounce of love that was missed for four years into a short hug. Six months on and the former assassin still had yet to choose a permanent location for her and her child opting instead to rent a lofty bungalow in the Florida quays. It was a modest and practical place with hardly any creature comforts or worn-out trinkets to make the place looked lived-in, nothing as all like the mirage of domestic bliss made by one Vernita Green and what of Nikki – poor defenceless Nikki whose only crime was to be the offspring of a murderer. Assassination was one thing, it was a craft, a highly-skilled profession that made no picnic out of life but by no means was it monotonous. Murder on the other hand was slaughter of the innocent, the most depraved and despicable act a human could commit and how could she tell the difference? Because she had lived between the two and that because only a killer of her calibre _could _tell the difference. But to desecrate holy ground with the most brutal act of violence ever witnessed in that district, to rob a man of the cloth of his life, to rain bullets over the altar the way the vipers did was beyond anything Beatrix Kiddo had ever known.

Fear had only presented itself to the Black Mamba on three occasion one was on her first mission to assassinate a drug baron in Columbia, the second was before her first swordfight with Pai Mei and the third was when she stared death right in the face and lived to tell the tale.

Smiling briefly at B.B - or 'bumblebee' as she liked to call her as excitement at having a mother at last was still the drive behind the infant's energy – was making sand castles and humming sweetly without a care in the world. She suddenly looked up at her mother whose eyes were hidden under golden shades as she soaked up the sun, she looked warily as Beatrix still could not separate the memory of Bill with her daughter as an individual for they bore the same beautiful brown eyes. When she would look at him she would see the constant suspicion with tiny flickers of emotion that lay beneath and of course the macho-sadism that burned so frighteningly before putting a bullet through her head. But then there was the rarest of Bill's emotion; the soft glimpse of sensitivity and gentleness that the great snake charmer used throughout their chaotic relationship and when he fooled her on that fateful day. Beatrix laughed under her breath scorning the idea that for a moment she thought he had loved her enough to let her go but of course that was never Bill's way, he was born with nothing so what in God's name possessed her to think he would allow something to slip through his fingers so easily. His Jealousy and Iron fist ruined everything, O-Ren Ishii was a glorious mistress of her own destiny but her one mistake was to assist in the massacre and look upon the beaten body of her once greatly-respected friend like she was nothing but dirt to trample on. Of all of the Black Mamba's many killings the death of O-Ren was the only one that warranted any form of pity or remorse. Despite her ordeal in the coffin Beatrix had always known that Budd's greed would be the death of him and all she had to do was wait….

As for Elle, she had the most bizarre amount of luck to have lasted as long as she did; Jealousy was the only strength her anger had and you needed much more to be a killer – she had the cold heart but her stamina was always her weakness and everyone knew it…Including Bill. Sighing quietly she scooped up a handful of warm sand and let it slip through her fingers it was inevitable that she would relate to her own life and whatever time she had left on the earth to the fallen grains: Would she live to a ripe old age where she would finally grasp the notion of what it meant to be contented or would provide Nikita Bell to be re-born into the world of crime and violence if Beatrix's destiny was to be the young girl's first victim but for that only time would tell.

Crouching beside her daughter she stroked the child's honey-combed hair before looking upon those eyes again, she had to accept that little B.B was as much Bill's daughter as she was hers. Even after everything that happened she would always remember that her child was conceived in love, a little fraught perhaps and filled with so many problems the Black Mamba could not understand why the relationship lasted so long. She found herself oddly comforted by the fact that even when dying Bill's expression had a look of awe for his treacherous love, he found an equal in her that no other woman could reach even with Elle Driver as a consolation prize his skilfully suppressed grief would not let him be. Beatrix could swear she saw satisfaction in his eyes just before he turned away and faced those doomed steps, as if he was satisfied with the transition of the pupil becoming the master – or mistress as the case was. He seemed almost grateful to gaze upon her for one final time. A stray tear trickled down her cheek as it occurred to her when B.B dashed into her arms that a smile had crept on his face while he stared at his two girls from the floor. It was the nearest that either of them got to having a complete family of their own and was perhaps the Snake Charmer's only claim to true happiness.

But that was then and in the aftermath came the emptiness of no longer being in the profession that consumed all that she had, she had to construct a new beginning for herself and little B.B something that would actually work this time. Hate and adrenalin was all that energised her in the months that led up to this day of blissfully wasting time and lounging around in the sun. She had nothing to her name but the Hanzo sword, a few thousand dollars scattered throughout the globe and her daughter, Bea hoped that the emptiness would go and her hollow heart will be filled again like it once was. A uncertain future lay ahead for them both but with the memory of a love that was now lost and the more precious love that was given back to her she was happy to just dwell in the moment: Just her daughter, the beach and the freedom that was now all hers was more than enough…for now at least


End file.
